Valkyrie Redfield
Valkyrie Redfield was a clone of Claire Redfield that the Umbrella Corporation captured and bought to Rockfort Island back in 1998. She was with Steve Burnside when the island became under attack and when they left in the C-130 Hercules, they headed for Hawaii. Their hopes were to find survivors in the island and return to the states with an army large enough to kill every single zombie and monster throughout America. Later on in 2009, she and Steve returned to the states with just the army they needed and started sanitizing the area their way. Later on before their assault against Albert Wesker, Michael Franklin Miller approached Valkyrie and Steve with an offer that can win them the war against Umbrella and immedietly Valkyrie agreed to the terms. She assisted Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus and was aboard the USS Missouri, manning the heavy artillery cannons. After the battle, she, Steve and Division Delta started work on constructing New Raccoon City, then by 2025, the city was completed. She got a job training new recruits at Fort Miller that is 3 miles from the city. 'V-Virus X' Before she escaped with Steve to Hawaii, Valkyrie was attacked by a special breed of Bandersnatch that was infected with a new form of V-Virus, known as "V-Virus X or Valkyrie-Virus X". She was infected with the contagion, however, she wasn't turned like the creature she was attacked by, instead it changed her genetic makeup, then gave her superhuman powers. '2037' By the year 2037, Valkyrie and Steve are working for Division Delta as drill instructors. They are also known to go onto the offensive, against enemies like Janine Valentine, Oswell E. Spencer and even Alexia Ashford. 'Powers & Abilities' When she was infected with V-Virus X, Valkyrie gained many powers and abilities at her disposal when it comes to combat. She possesses superhuman strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, stamina, and even agility. She also possesses accelerated healing, immortality and even heightened senses. She also possesses the ability to form retractable claws out of her hand, as well as a variety of bladed and melee weapons. Like the Valkyrie, She also has the capability to defy the laws of gravity and even partial invulnerability, meaning there are many weapons she is capable of resisting. Sometimes, Valkyrie has demonstrated the ability to move from one place to another without running at superhuman speed. She also possesses the power to resist human and synthetic diseases. Aside from her powers and like Claire, Valkyrie also has an extensive knowledge on the use of weapons. She also is an excellent martial artist, as well as sharpshooter and even demonstrates a vast knowledge of what a certain creature is, as well as it's abilities and weaknesses. She also is known to possess a vast knowledge on piloting vehicles and even artillery pieces. 'Allies, Relationships & Marriage' Steve Burnside Steve Burnside is the Valkyrie's husband and partner against the Umbrella Corporation. He and his father were once prisoners on Rockfort Island, but that all changed when he escaped with Valkyrie in a C-130 Hercules and headed for Hawaii. In 2000, both Valkyrie and Steve fell in love with each other and then married that same year. They spent their honeymoon at one of the finest beaches Hawaii had to offer. Claire Redfield Claire Redfield is Valkyrie's sister that is known for her heroics and combat excellence throughout the world. She is also known to be an enemy of Alexia Ashford and even Oswell E. Spencer. She is even known to be married to Leon S. Kennedy and so far no children. Chris Redfield Chris Redfield is the older brother of both Claire Redfield, Claire Rain and even Valkyrie Redfield. He is also the husband of Jill Valentine, as well as brother-in-law to Michael Franklin Miller. He is known as a former member of S.T.A.R.S and a current member of the B.S.A.A. who is known for taking out Albert Wesker in 2009 with his new partner Sheva Alomar. He is also known to be a drill instructor at Fort Miller in New Raccoon City. Michael Franklin Miller Michael Franklin Miller is the Valkyrie's brother-in-law and good friend, as well as leader of Division Delta. He is known for his heroics against the former CEO of the Umbrella Corporation, Albert Wesker and his reconstruction of the world. He, the New Amazons, the South Korean Anti-Bioterrorism Force and even the New Russian Army formed the New World Alliance. Jane Valentine Jane Valentine is the wife of Michael Franklin Miller and Valkyrie's sister-in-law. She was created by the Umbrella Corporation with the DNA of Jill Valentine and that is why Jill is her sister. She was infected with T-Virus Alpha while she and Michael were on their honeymoon as a wedding gift. Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:New World Alliance